The present invention relates to the use of a diester of 2,3-butanediol and fatty acids, more particularly C.sub.16-22 fatty acids, as a calorie moderator in animal foods containing fats.
Compounds structurally similar to the diol diesters used in accordance with the invention are generally described in European Patent Application No. O161 114 as plant growth regulators. The esters of 2-methyl-1,4-butanediol and 1,3-propanediol with oleic, linoleic and linoleic acids are mentioned in particular.